His Sweet Spanish Sonrisa
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: What can make a foul-mouthed Italian fall in-love with a cheerful and friendly Spaniard? Find it out here!


**A/N: Hi! Did no one come to read this just because they missed me? Just kidding! Did no one noticed the Jack Sparrow reference there? Oh, too bad.  
****Anyway, I'm back again with a new Spamano one-shot fanfic and I hope you will like it! Sorry for the errors, by the way.**

* * *

**His Sweet Spanish Sonrisa**

* * *

"Ugh...Damn, I'm late again!"

An Italian groaned as he was walking on his way to school. His hair was messy and his school uniform was messy, too. His Italian curl stood up the most from the bed hair he just had. While walking, the Italian was yawning while he continued to grumble. It seemed that he was in a hurry for waking late that morning. But, who knows what happened last night?

While walking, he noticed someone who was wearing the same uniform he wears. He walked a little faster to catch up with that person. When he was close enough, he patted the person by the shoulder.

"Hey, what's up-!" The Italian was surprised as he finally realized who was the one he was about to greet.

It was a lad with curly brown hair, green olive eyes and somewhat tanned skin. Some of his features indicate that he is Spanish. His eyes looked surprised as his gaze was focused on the Italian who was about the greet him. Then, he chuckled and smiled at the Italian.

"Buenos dias, Romano!" the lad greeted his fellow classmate as he patted his head.

"Don't touch me, damn it!" the Italian snapped back as he slapped the hand of his classmate.

"What's the matter?" Spain asked, examining Romano from top to bottom. "You seemed to be in a bad mood."

"Shut up! It's none of your business!" The Italian crossed his arms as he continued to walk ahead of the Spaniard. "We're gonna be late so, hurry up, damn it!"

"Fine, fine," Spain chuckled as he followed the Italian on his way to school.

But, what the Spaniard didn't know is that Romano's face was all red, with his eyes focused on the ground.

"Damn, that bastard! His smile is too contagious!" he grumbled to himself as he continued to walk.

When they finally arrived at school, Spain's two best friends, France and Prussia, greeted him by the doorway while Romano just ignored them.

"How was your morning, mon ami?" the French asked as he smiled to his Spanish friend.

"I'm doing well, France," Spain replied as he walked to his desk and his friends followed him.

"Did you get into an argument with zhat Italian again this morning?" Prussia asked as he did his signature "Kesese!" laugh.

"Well, not really," Spain replied. "It's just that I was worried about him. That's all."

Meanwhile, while The Bad Touch Trio - as their classmates call them - are chatting with each other, Romano was staring at Spain. His reason was because, he couldn't help but stare at his smile, the Spanish sonrisa. While he was staring at Spain, someone's blazer blocked his view. Annoyed, he looked above to see who was blocking the view. And, much to his annoyance, it was his fratellino, Italy Veneciano.

"Big Brother, what are you looking at?" Italy smiled happily at his brother.

"Nothing, you idiot!" Romano snapped back. "Just go away!"

"Eh? OK, then," his fratellino murmured.

"And, don't you dare get close to that potato bastard!"

"O-OK!"

Italy left, frightened about his brother's words. Meanwhile, Romano continued to stare at Spain until he noticed that he and his friends were no where to be found.

"Where the hell are those three idiots?" Romano thought to himself annoyingly as he scratched the back of his head. He leaned against his chair and looked at the blue sky.

The sun was peeking through the white clouds that were slowly floating and passing by. Romano smiled to himself, as he remembered the old days when he was taken by someone. Someone who is precious to him. Romano then, looked beside him and he was surprised to see that it was Spain, with his eyes focused on the sky, too.

"Ah, look! The sun looks like it's smiling at us!" Spain said happily as he pointed at the sun. Romano decided to look also.

As he looked, he did notice that the sun was smiling at them. Romano didn't look that much interested at first. But, as he was looking at the sun, the image of Spain appeared all of a sudden. Romano quickly rubbed his eyes, thinking that is was sort of illusion.

"Damn it! What the hell am I thinking!?" Romano thought to himself as he blushed all of a sudden. But shortly after, the blush disappeared when he thought it was nothing.

"Romano, do you still remember those times?" Spain asked as he looked at Romano face-to-face. Romano was startled from the sudden question, that his curl suddenly became crooked.

"Wh-What do you mean!?" Romano replied quickly, as he looked away from the Spaniard.

Then, he felt that something touched his cheek. He looked in front again and he was even more surprised to see Spain smiling at him, and it was his hand that was touching his cheek.

"You look like a tomate, Romano," Spain simply smiled.

"Sh-Shut up, damn it!" the Italian snapped back as he looked away. "And, stop smiling like an idiot, damn it!"

Spain was surprised from his Italian classmate's words. What did he mean by he should stop smiling? Spain didn't reply at all, he simply looked at Romano with a puzzled look. Romano, in turn, looked at him, shyly and annoyed at the same time.

"Your smile," Romano began. "It's too contagious, damn it!"

Spain became surprised, hearing those words from Romano. He simply chuckled to himself as he moved his face closer to Romano's until they were nose-to-nose.

"Is that so?" Spain said as he smiled. "Then, why don't you smile, Romano?"

The Italian blushed from the statement. He moved away a little and he avoided looking at his Spanish classmate. He doesn't want to smile and if even he did, he doesn't show it to other people. He doesn't want to smile right in front of someone who is precious to him. Well, that's what he thought at the very least.

"I-I can't," Romano muttered. "I can't smile because...I don't want anyone to see me smile, damn it!"

Spain was about to say something but, he was interrupted by Romano.

"B-But, I don't mind...to smile in front of...someone who I likes the most," Romano said, looking away from Spain.

The Spaniard blushed lightly from Romano's statement. Based from his understanding, he was the one that Romano was referring to. The one who he likes the most. Spain then, simply patted Romano's head.

"And that 'someone'," Spain said. "Are you talking about me?"

"H-Huh!?" Romano was so surprised from the sudden question that he turned red. He covered his face from the Spain, leaving the Spaniard looking puzzled.

"Goddamn it! He got me!" Romano thought to himself, as he felt embarrassed. His heart was starting to beat so fast. He couldn't help it. Spain asked the question he doesn't want to answer, especially right in front of him.

Then, Romano felt that someone was trying to remove his hands from his face. Knowing it was Spain, Romano wriggled a little and removed his hands. He stood up from his seat and slammed his palm on his desk as he tried his best to look properly at Spain, who was the one who was trying to remove Romano's hands from his face.

"Fine, I'll admit it, damn it!" Romano said loudly, while blushing. "I...I love you, damn it!"

Everyone in the room became surprised from what they heard. But, the one who was surprised the most was Spain. His face was slightly red after hearing Romano's confession. He was speechless when Romano sat back on his seat and crossed his arms.

"Hmph! Like you would even give a damn on my feelings to you!" Romano pouted as he looked away. But, he secretly took a glance on Spain, who was smiling at him.

Spain moved closer to Romano and held the Italian's face. When they were nose-to-nose, Spain chuckled and then, kissed Romano to the lips. The Italian was surprised all of a sudden, with his face still red. Normally, when someone kisses you all of a sudden, you pushed them away. But, instead, Romano let the Spanish guy kiss him. When they parted, they looked at each other.

"I love you, too, Romano," Spain said as he chuckled.

"Sh-Shut up!" Romano snapped back.

"Come on, Romano! Smile~!"

"N-Now's not the right time, damn it!"

In the end, the two became closer with each other just like before, when they were "Boss and Henchman". Indeed, Romano couldn't help but fall in love with Spain because of his charm. It's not his "Fusososo~!" charm but, it's his other charm: the sweet Spanish sonrisa.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that took some time. I hope you liked it and sorry for the errors. And if possible, the confusions on the situation. I don't know what was wrong inside my mind. Probably because I didn't get a good sleep. I had a nightmare last night, by the way.  
Then again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
